Sim Snuka
On the January 19, 2007 episode of SmackDown!, Sim Snuka (known as Deuce), along with Domino, now using the name "Deuce 'n Domino", along with Cherry, debuted with their 1950s greaser in-ring persona. They quickly defeated a team of jobbers—wrestlers who consistently lose to make their opponents look stronger—and did the same to another jobber team the next week. On the February 2 episode of SmackDown!, they defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick in a non-title match. They earned a chance at the championship at No Way Out, but failed to win the title. On the April 13 episode of SmackDown!, Deuce and Domino got a chance at the tag titles again, but lost after Deuce got them disqualified. The next week on SmackDown!, they defeated London and Kendrick to win the tag team titles. On the May 25 episode of SmackDown!, London and Kendrick competed against William Regal and Dave Taylor, but Deuce and Domino interfered, resulting in Regal and Taylor being disqualified. This made both teams the number one contender, which led to a triple threat tag match the next week where Deuce and Domino retained the titles. On June 24, Deuce and Domino issued an open challenge at the pay-per-view event, Vengeance, which was accepted by Jimmy Snuka (Deuce's father) and Sgt. Slaughter.[24] Deuce and Domino retained their title. On the June 29 episode of SmackDown!, Domino suffered an injury during a match with Cryme Tyme, sidelining him for a month. After Domino's return, the team began a scripted rivalry with Batista and Ric Flair. On the August 31 episode of SmackDown!, he and Domino lost their tag team title to Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) and Matt Hardy. They engaged in a rivalry with MVP and Hardy, and attempted to regain their championship, but were unsuccessful. Throughout late 2007 and early 2008, Deuce 'n Domino wrestled sporadically, facing teams such as Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore, Jesse and Festus, and Finlay and Hornswoggle. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Deuce and Domino parted ways with Cherry and replaced her with WWE Diva Maryse. After a series of losses, Deuce attacked Domino on the June 20, 2008 episode of SmackDown to end their partnership. As part of the 2008 WWE Supplemental Draft, Deuce was drafted to the Raw brand . He made his debut for the brand on the September 22 airing of Raw, losing to Santino Marella. On the December 15, 2008 episode of Raw, Deuce announced that his new ring name would be "Sim Snuka", after revealing his father is Jimmy Snuka, and faced Rey Mysterio in a losing attempt; after Mysterio fell into Cody Rhodes and Manu, who were at ringside, they attacked Mysterio, and the match ended in a disqualification. Two weeks later, he defeated Charlie Haas (who was dressed as Snuka's father) to pass step one towards earning a spot in Randy Orton's Legacy faction. A week later, Snuka teamed with Rhodes against Cryme Tyme, with Rhodes getting the pinfall. It was revealed after the match that only the man who got the pinfall would advance into the group, leaving Snuka out. He, along with Manu, brought back Ted DiBiase to help them attack The Legacy, only to be betrayed and attacked by DiBiase, Orton and Rhodes. Following this, Snuka appeared rarely. His last WWE appearance was at WrestleMania XXV, where he posed as an unnamed cameraman during the match between Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker, and failed to catch The Undertaker during a dangerous suicide dive spot during the bout. He was released from his WWE contract on June 19, 2009. Category:Current Alumni Category:WWE Tag Team Champions